Harry Loves Draco
by imjlotherealone
Summary: Harry loves Draco. But many trials and sufferings await their strained relationship. Harry must search within himself to find the answer to his desires. But will he succeed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story goes out to all the gays in the world. If you're a gay-hater, fuck you. Stop persecuting us.

Harry lifted his head. Semen curled down the side of his mouth, coagulating around his chin. His tongue snapped out and licked it off. The semi-sweet taste, mixed with the pungent aroma of sweat and feces brought Harry to levels of ecstasy previously unexplored by man.

"You're magic to me, Draco."

Draco flipped himself over into the doggy-style position.

"With a little help from Madame Erotica's Never-Fail Orgasm Fantastique." He winked. Harry came. "It's only 5 galleons. Or you could trade in 50 of Hagrid's Flamboyant Gay Bar credits." Harry thrust back and forth, like a jackhammer, a magic jackhammer.

"Oh…oh…OHHH!!1"

Draco withdrew and turned around in mock panic.

"You didn't cum in me, did you?? I could get pregnant!!"

Harry laughed.

"You're so cute, Draco baby. No, I didn't cum. But I thought of a great idea! Why don't we spend all our free time stripping, so we can get these magic dildos?"

Draco stared in a blank expression, a state typically known as hyperglycemia, from swallowing too much semen.

"Then," Harry continued, "we can rent or sell them for much more to the other horny students of Hogwarts! Most of them have parents that check their Gringott's debit card every week, so they can't buy it themselves. But my parents are dead, and your parents are major cockholders in the company! Therefore-"

Draco interrupted by grabbing Harry's rigid manhandle and pulling him into a 69 position. He stopped slurping up the succulent manjuice for a few seconds.

"Stop worrying about money, Haaaarrryy. I'm too horny!!!" Draco quickly returned to his duties.

Harry lifted his head for a second time. "Alright, alright, you sexy Dark Lord you."

Draco looked out from between Harry's legs blearily. His eyes were obscured by a curtain of cum.

"Mmmm, your cock is so juicy. It reminds me of one of those Muggle hot dogs, except not as long or wide."

They continued to 69 in bliss for several minutes, minutes during which Harry swore he had risen so high that he could see his parents in heaven. Finally, he felt that warm sensations creeping up his shaven crotch.

"Ohh YES!! YES DRACO!"

"Mmmm, I told you, nothing can match the mouth of a Death Eater." He winked, and immediately regretted it.

"OWWW, OWWWWWW, MY VOLDEMORT!!! SATANDAMMIT!! MUGGLEFUCKER!!!" He ran out into the hallway, screaming incoherently. The other males in the dorms looked up, or rather down, in admiration. Draco reached the end of the hallway, before being stopped by an icy cold hand.

"Draco, what did I tell you?"

Draco turned towards the voice.

"Professor Snape, is that you?? OH DARK LORD, HELP ME!!"

Snape sighed.

"I told you, use a condom. It's a highly useful Muggle invention, like all other Muggle inventions. Like dildos. And up til 20 years ago, the wizard world was still casting the _shiverus vibratus_ spell on wooden objects instead."

Draco didn't have the energy to respond. Tears of pain mixed in with Harry's semen.

Snape looked on nonchalantly.

"Well, let's just get you cleaned up, shall we? _Accio Semen_!" He flicked his wand daintily, and caught the flying cum with his mouth.

"Mmm. This is top-notch stuff. Let me guess, you've been fucking Harry Potter again, you lucky dog?"

Draco nodded happily, his tear-streaked face in a radiant shine.

"Niiice. Let's get ourselves down to the common room, shall we? I've just come in from the sky, broom-fucking, you know. It's nice if you're looking for the exhibitionist thrill combined with the pleasure of cock. And I couldn't reach Sprout today either, he was out sick. Almost every week now. I think the Muggles call it AIDS."

Draco shook his head. "You can go ahead. I have to attend to Harry in my room."

Snape winked saucily.

"Alright, but remember, you have two Wizard Health assignments late. Maybe you can meet me after class one day, and we can discuss an appropriate…er…punishment." He tipped his flamboyant pink newspaper boy cap and rubbed his hands in anticipation of a warm fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was somewhat faint. The last thing he remembered was gloriously ejaculating his godmilk into Draco's tight anus. It was amazing sex. Amazing, and heartwarming. Harry's sperm gun stiffened at the thought. He reached his hands down his pants, and massaged his balls furiously, while recalling the smooth feeling of Draco's buttcheeks in his hands. His fingers crept up the fleshy length and slowly began to stroke. Harry's fingers played the nerves of his penis like a piano, touching on each note with the grace of Chopin, the great wizard composer. After all these years, his skill was considerable. Practice makes perfect. It was a simple thing to do. Simple, but not easy.

Harry's breath increased in tempo with his passion, his fingers playing majestic arpeggios on the smooth veneer of his moan-maker, crescendo-ing. He could feel it coming; the subtle warmness that seemed to come from within his guts. His fingers prepared for a grand finale, triple forte.

"Harry!! What are you doing!?" Hermione looked up from her book, having been too absorbed in a sex scene to notice Harry's gentle concerto.

Harry's eyes flew open, and he released his grip in alarm. But it was too late. His sperm-gun propelled a full load of man-shot across the room, splattering Hermione's face with the treacle substance.

She stood stunned for a few seconds, her face frozen comically by Harry's white frosting.

"HARRY!! How could…ohh….Mmmm." Her tongue combed around her face for more. Her face was radiant with orgasmic bliss.

"Ohhh…mmmmm…" She fell to the floor, her hips bucking, and her hands instinctively grasping her tender, adolescent breasts. Harry looked on, smiling like an old man who had just given a birthday gift to his grandchildren.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open, interrupting this tranquil scene.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck do you think you two are doing????"

Harry looked up from Hermione, and Hermione turned around from her position on the floor.

It was…Madam Pomfrey!

She tiptoed daintily around the puddles of cum on the floor, and leaned up sexily against the bedpost.

"You knooow," she drawled, "that you can only have an orgy up here…" She paused her speech to thrust herself onto the lap of a surprised Harry. Madam Pomfrey leaned in close. "With my permission."

She grabbed his flaccid cock and twisted it as one would twist the ear of a mischievous child. "Naughty, naughty." With an alluring smile, she then leaped onto Hermione, which is a method of declaring love, particularly common in the sub-Saharan regions of Africa.

"Oooo! Where did you learn that?" Hermione snaked her hands around Madam Pomfrey's waist and grasped her buttocks firmly.

"It's some ancient voodoo I learned from a happy Negro. Here, he also taught me this:" She swung Hermione up over her head, and began to levitate her. "_Wingardium Deviosa!_", she cried.

Hermione immediately began shaking and quivering, and sweat fell off her half naked body in waves, washing Harry in its musty scent. She cried out weakly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BITCH???" Harry shot up out of bed.

"Harry…don't worry about me…this feels so good…" Hermione panted. "Oh yes, yes, YES! TAKE ME HOME POMFREY!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This was inspired in part by Fantasia, in part by Danse Bacchanale, by Saint-Saens, in part by tentacle anime porn, and in part by a series of erotic artworks by Maeve, which have disturbed me ever since I viewed them a few weeks earlier.

Hermione's mind blew into a million pieces of color, each one a large penis penetrating her from all sides. Each penis was differently colored, but each so huge as well. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing; it was a forest of penises! A forest with moist tender sap boiling out of its bark, a brilliant, multi-colored, and interracial forest. The animals that pranced in the woods were each well endowed, and the birds pelted Hermione with a different white substance than the usual. Hermione paused to look around. She started chasing the animals around, leaping after their pulsing cocks like Paris Hilton. Finally, after catching a deer, she inserted its 10 inch radius cock into every orifice of her body, resulting in organisms.

"Ohhh, OHHH, OHHH yes!! GIVE IT to me Bambi!!" She spazzed on the forest floor of pubic hair, moaning wisely. Her arms flailed around her, brushing the millions of tiny penises on the forest floor. Even the flowers had penises.

The deer withdrew his cock at full force. "Jajajajajaja!!! I am not Bambi!! I am Juppiter!!!!" Then the deer snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Hermione chided herself for talking during the sexs. She knew that to talk during sex was cursed.

She lay on the forest floor, exhausted.

"Is this heaven?" she wondered aloud.

Against her naked back she felt the squirming of millions of miniscule penises, and she felt that she had received her answer. One by one, each ejaculated their miracle-gro onto her, fertilizing with spores on her back. These were able to grow their penises quickly due to the proximity of female pheromones, and then repeated the process. Thus, after a few minutes of musing, Hermione found herself ensnared by a mesh of penises.

"OH NO!! HELP ME! EJACULATE ME NOW!!" Her hands tore angrily at the layers that began to build up, completely obscuring her breasts and genitalia, and binding her hands to the forest floor. Her cries for help continued, as a number of the small penises began to organize themselves into one, huge, black sperm-gun. It grew, and grew until it reached a colossal size, undocumented throughout the history of mankind. The small penises that formed it began to coalesce into larger and larger units, until it finally formed a gargantuan thing of black ivory.

The thing stood before a shocked Hermione. It was an object of magnificent power, pulsing with the juice of life, and perfectly sculpted. It stood, massive, erect, and black. Its smooth skin was unadulterated by any welts or pre-cum, rather shining like the morning sun, and with the soft feel of a baby's behind. It was a scary thing as well, fearsome, brutal, and proud, like a native American chieftain. But this was beyond any totem pole the Native Americans could produce.

Hermione at once desired it and feared it. Never one to back down from a challenge, however, she beckoned it with the seductive open-mouth, lolling-tongue technique that she had learned when making the film One Night In Hogwarts. She regretted it at once.

The massive length of the ivory rod plunged into the depths of Hermione's cunt, bursting the skin, and rupturing the fallopian tubes. Eggs came tumbling out of Hermione's sweat and blood soaked pussy, and were instantly doused in a wad of semen. The pain was too much to bear. She fainted.


End file.
